Popo Doesn't Ice Climbers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: And he sure doesn't want to feel like an Ice Climber, either. Which causes his brain to melt and flood all of Norfair with his 'lemonade'.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather boring night at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion in Star Fox's Corneria, with the Great Fox flying past it as the mansion was looking westward on the edge of the green land mass. Or so it would be had Popo not forgotten his homework.

"Oh man, oh god, oh lord, oh Arceus, Dr. Mario is so gonna kill me for sure, man!" Popo exclaimed as he had his hands on his face, running around the mansion as he was panicking. "I gotta hide!"

Popo then jumped into the purple colored, yellow striped vase nearby,struggling to get in as his butt and feet were sticking out. Several seconds passed as the likes of Waluigi, Bowser Junior in his green colored Koopa Klown Kar, Lucario, several one off series Assist Trophies, and post Gen 3 Pokeball Pokemon all walked past the vase, with no one noticing Popo inside.

"Well this stinks." Popo admitted as he began coughing, sighing as he lohis eyes. "How am I going to praise Grant Kirkhope now...?"

Silver The Hedgehog whistled as he was walking by with a couple cardboard boxes of different topped pizzas in his hands as he noticed Popo hiding in the vase. Silver was about to comment when the entire living room shook, a horde of Chain Chomps running through the room, munching on Silver and the pizzas as Silver screamed, using his psychic power to hover up onto the chandelier above, panting as his eyes widened.

"...Is it over? Are they gone?" Popo asked, his voice muffled as he could barely move.

Dark Pit was messing around in Morton Koopa Junior's black colored Koopa Klown Kar, spotting Popo's bum and placing a note on it as he chuckled, heading into Dr. Mario's lab. Later on, Morton Koopa Jr. popped up, being quite angry as he spotted the note on Popo's butt, reading it and then glancing at Popo's stubby legs, attempting to pull the blue robed Ice Climber boy out, only for Popo to fart in his face as Morton fainted in response.

"Well, at least we don't need any more toilet humor in this story." Silver remarked as the chandelier turned into a toilet, causing him to fall flat on his face as the toilet landed on his head, crushing him with relative ease.

Jigglypuff hummed merrily to herself as she was rolling a bunch of donuts into the donuts shop, only to see the toilet crushing Silver as she shrugged, going past by the trapped Popo as she kept whistling to herself, running her cart over the fainted Morton.

R.O.B. entered the living room to check the mail, only to be attacked by several bumper and flipper items, causing the entire mansion to freeze up into a giant ice cube.

"**Predictable!**" Donkey Kong proclaimed as he shook his head, glaring at Pichu as they were watching the entire footage from inside Meta Knight's room, with Meta Knight himself also being present. "Is there anything of any substance as to why this short has any impact on Super Smash Brothers?"

Pichu gulped as she trembled, not knowing what to say as she tapped her small fingertips together. "B-because it s-shows that life at the Smash Mansion is a party game, j-just like the actual series itself...?"

Several seconds of silence as Donkey Kong then began beating up Pichu, with Meta Knight sighing as he placed his right hand on his face.

"Do you honestly expect anyone to believe that?" Meta Knight asked as he then turned around, to see Popo enter the room, with the vase still over his head.

"Did I... miss anything good?" Popo admitted as his stomach began rumbling.

Meta Knight moaned as he buried his face in both of his hands, with an enraged Donkey Kong chasing Pichu all over the room, causing a ruckus.

_Alas, it was just another ordinary night at the Smash Mansion._


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Popo?" Silver The Hedgehog asked as he faced Pichu, both of them being out on the snowy Icicle Mountain.

Pichu just shook her head, shrugging as a result. "I don't know. I think he went somewhere to be a Grinch, or something."

"Ahh yes, I remember when I was the Grunch." Mr. Game-and-Watch stated as he walked past Silver and Pichu. "I smelled like garlic all day and night. Very unpleasant."

Silver and Pichu stuck out their tongues in disgust from having heard Mr. Game-and-Watch state that, with Popo looking down at them from a cliff overlooking much of the snow capped mountain.

"Humph. They get to enjoy being separate, while I have to be a friggin' partner." Popo grumbled as he shook his head angrily, glaring down at his body, which was covered in a nice, fuzzy blue parka. "If only I was just an Ice Climber, then I would be able to be in this new tournament smashing up everyone. But even better, I wish I was just a Mountain Climber! Climbing ice and ice alone gets really boring."

"What makes you say that?" Ridley asked as he poked his head from inside the cave, hearing Popo ramble on for the last couple of minutes.

Popo sighed as he turned to Ridley, moving his hands around. "You ever get tired of being known for one particular thing you did for most of your life, never allowed to have any chance of doing anything else?"

"...Actually, yeah, I have." Ridley commented as he approached the Ice Climber boy. "Do you have a stupid meme attached to you?"

"...No." Popo remarked as he pouted, placing his globed hands on his face. "There must be a way to express my disappointment with how things turned out, but what can I do?"

A smirk appeared on Ridley's face, prompting the space purple pterodactyl to chuckle as he placed his clawed hands on Popo. "Have you... ever tried stealing Christmas before?"

Popo blinked, not understanding where Ridley was going with this. Oh, but it was a bad idea.

_A very despicable, naughty idea._


End file.
